


Hunger

by Rickenoch_GAYnor



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Gen, Original Character(s), Vampire Matt, Zombie Tord, ew au, hunger, monster au, ship children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickenoch_GAYnor/pseuds/Rickenoch_GAYnor
Summary: Zombies hunger for fleshVampires for blooda child of both hungers for bothKenny Harveys can't control himself, so he doesn't allow himself to eat either.But the hunger remains.He is sosohungry
Kudos: 3





	Hunger

Kenny couldn't really pinpoint when the hunger started. It was sometime during late middle school to early freshman year. Back when he was still skinny and had hope in the world. He could recall him feeling hungry still, no matter that he cleaned every plate. It gradually got worse, and would keep him up at night with a pain in his stomach. He recalled crying and curling into a ball, feeling like his insides were eating himself because he had been too embarrassed to ask for fifths at dinner.

Neither of his dads seemed to know what to do. They could control themselves with their needs and feeding choices. The one time pops and dad took him out to eat with them, he lost control at the taste of blood and flesh. He had torn a person to shreds before they could pull him back. He didn't remember it, just that it felt like his first taste of food after starving for weeks, and he wanted more. Kenny knew he couldn't control himself, so he didn't allow himself to eat what would satisfy the hunger.

He got both his dads' monstrous appetites, but also the slowness of an undead body. His blood flowed very slowly, he thought his heart beat once, sometime last week at least. His metabolism was next to nonexistent. He put on weight when he got to high school, not that he cared about that. Of course that weight was probably from the fact that he turned to food to try and feel full. It didn't work. 

Kenny could feel his dad's looks as he would eat plate after plate. He had seen his pop's pitying look when he was caught eating trash out of the trashcan in the middle of the night. The rotton food still dripping down his jaw

He was a senior now. A lot taller now, and heavier for that matter. He still ate, food, garbage, things that were not food. Anything to feel somewhat full.

" fat ass" kids laughed at him.

He would merely wink and say they were right. Or his friend Leon would kick their asses. Then afterwards he would go raid the fridge at home. His dad told him he thought he had a problem. His pops said he wanted him to be healthy, but wouldn't stop him. He'd daydream his way through school, digging snacks out of his bag. He told himself there was nothing wrong, this is just what he did.

Sometimes though there was a time where Kenny felt....gross for lack of a better word. When he laid awake at night, staring at the ceiling. Chewing on his fist, hunger gnawing at his stomach. He'd curse himself for rolling out of bed and tip-toeing to the kitchen. The floorboards on the stairs creaking under his weight. He'd be on his knees in front of the fridge and/or the cabinets. Shoveling food into his mouth, swallowing and eating it as fast as he could, often not chewing. 

When he was done there, he'd dig through the trash again. Gulping down peels and the rotten things pop's threw out yesterday. The light turned on one night, and he swung his head to the door. Leon stood there, solemnly looking down at him. Then his friend smiled, holding up a grocery bag of snacks. 

" Figured you'd be hungry"

" Always," Kenny chuckled and stood up.

The two laid in Kenny's bed as the two ate. Leon had an appetite like Kenny, but could be satisfied by normal food. He had to admit he was jealous of Leon sometimes. 

" Are you ok? You seem...absent in school lately."

" I'm there?"

" I mean mentally."

" oh," Kenny shrugged, shoving lunch meat into his mouth.

" I'm fine I promise," he told Leon, " I'm just...preoccupied."

Preoccupied with not seeing the people around him as walking meals that is. He would have to pinch himself sometimes to get his mind to not wander in that direction. Or dig his nails into his palms until his dark blood slowly pricked. Leon merely nodded and didn't push the subject. He was glad about that. Leon just got him, he knew when to press about issues, and when to let Kenny deal with it alone. 

Kenny scrunched up the empty grocery bag. Feeling a little better after the gorge, but mostly empty still. Yet it was bearable now, he tossed the bag away. Then flopped onto the bed, Leon curling into his side. He stared at his ceiling, shut his eyes, and fell asleep. The faint hunger still gnawing at him.


End file.
